Servant Girl
by Hermione Weasley88
Summary: It is after the war and Harry sadly died which means Voldemort has control. Now, Hermione Granger is ordered around by the Malfoy family as their servant. Now Ron is determined to free her from being a servant. Can he succeed? Or will he lose?
1. Chapter 1

**May I persent my newest work. Now I'll warn you now that it has a bit of language but none that would make it an M fiction. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am sadly not JK so that means none of this belongs to me.**

* * *

Hermione groaned as she washed the floor like Draco ordered her to do like always. Her clothes where tattered and dirty like all her other outfits where; the few she had left. Her face was covered with dirt and sweat from the days work like normal though her face was always covered in dirt half the time, it wasn't very often it was clean. 

She scrubbed the floor as hard as her small hands would allow her too go. She hated being the servant girl to the Malfoy family. Ever since the war ended and Harry lost and died she was ordered to either work for the Malfoy family or be put to death. She found living a good thing so it was better to just be a locked up servant girl. She knew lots of muggle born witches and wizards where suffering the same as well. She heard even half bloods as well where under the same power since she found Neville the servant for Snape when the Malfoys' dragged her there one day.

She stopped and brushed the hot sweat from her face that was making her hair stick to her face now. She brushed her hair away and then went back to her work knowing she would be in trouble if she was ever caught off task at her work. The only time she was allowed to break was to go get the door when someone rang the door bell. Other then that she was always at work for them until late at night when the family would tell her go to her cell and go to sleep.

The door rang and she brushed the sweat from her face once more then got up leaving her work. She walked to the door and opened the large door slowly and held it open after seeing it was Snape with Neville behind him.

"Where are the Malfoys', Granger?"

"The study sir," Hermione answered. She knew Snape knew his way around so it wouldn't be too hard for him to find his way. She watched as Snape ordered Neville to help her with her work and then leave them. She closed the door and then looked at Neville as he stood there. "Come on, I am cleaning the kitchen floor," she said softly, leading Neville to the kitchen where she had left all her work. She got back down on the floor and grabbed another scrubber for Neville and handed it to him.

Neville took the scrubber from Hermione and dipped it into the soapy water before he started to scrub with Hermione. "Hermione, the order is still up and running. Snape was saying a few days ago to the Dark Lord that he was going to be a spy again and go there," he whispered, knowing the information he had learned secretly had to be told to Hermione. That was how information was passed between the servants. "Ron and the other Weasley's work there. I was wondering if, well, you wanted me to tell them anything for you since Snape will be taking me along with him."

Hermione stopped her work and looked at Neville for a moment. "No, it is alright. If I ever tell them anything, it would be in person. Telling them something from you wouldn't be the same. Plus what I have to say to Ron would be way too hard for you to remember and say," she said softly, starting to work again with tears in her eyes now. She knew it would be nice to see Ron again and just hug him like crazy.

"Try me."

"No Neville. Just tell them I say hi if you want to."

"But Hermione-"

"No Neville."

Neville let out a deep sigh knowing Hermione was just being stubborn like she was at times. "Fine Hermione, as you wish," he said softly and then starting to scrub the floor harder.

Snape burst into the kitchen and looked at the two on the floor. "Both of you up, now!" he ordered and they both dropped their work then got up like told. "Granger, I have permission to barrow you for a while which means you listen to my every order. Now let's go you two," he ordered and then heading out of the house.

Hermione walked along with Neville and looked at him. "Where are we going?" she asked in a whisper so Snape wouldn't hear her.

"I don't know," Neville whispered back, then looking around where they where fast walking too. "But doesn't this place seem-"

"Familiar," Hermione finished; she knew exactly where they where heading now. She stopped when Snape stopped in front of an empty gap. They where there, the order base which was Sirius old house which didn't belong to anyone any more really since it was really Harry's but since he died during the war it technically didn't belong to anyone.

"Both of you remain quiet. Once we are in I want you two to leave me alone and behave," Snape ordered then knocking on the door then heard a scream from inside; the picture of Sirius's mother like always.

The door swung open by Mrs. Weasley and she glared at Snape right away. "What do you want, Severus?" she asked coldly.

"I want to become part of the order. I am not working for the Dark Lord any longer," Snape lied and after being eyes Mrs. Weasley let him in, believing his lie. "This is my servant Neville and I manage to get Ms. Granger away from the Malfoy family for now. Neville is like a son to me more then a servant and I felt so worried about younger Granger I had to get her away from the Malfoys'."

"Yeah right," Hermione whispered to Neville coldly before looking at Mrs. Weasley. "Hello Mrs. Weasley," she said in a small whisper.

"Hello Hermione, dear," Mrs. Weasley said quietly and then giving Hermione a light smile.

"You two said you'd behave so let me talk with the other order member quietly. Don't go too far though, I told the Malfoys' I'd have you back soon Ms. Granger," Snape said and then Mrs. Weasley led Snape towards the kitchen slowly leaving her and Neville.

"Come on Neville, I know this place like the back of my head," Hermione said softly and then heading towards the steps following the light sounds she heard every now in then. She stopped at every door and listened quietly to see if she heard anything at all until…

"Ron!! Stop! You're making the pixies mad!"

Hermione's head perked up and she ran towards the door that the ever so popular Ginny's cry had come from. She pulled out her wand since all the servants had their wands still, they just couldn't use them. She threw the door open and cast a charm at the pixies in the air before putting her wand away. "Learn your spells will you," she said and then looking at Neville. "See my awesome skills."

"Hermione!" Ginny cried and then hugging Hermione as tight as she could. "You're alright."

"If you can consider me being the Malfoys' servant okay then, yeah, I am perfectly okay," Hermione said softly, hugging Ginny lightly then looking at Ron who had turned away from the scene. "Ginny, talk with Neville for a moment," she said softly and then moving over towards Ron and putting her hand on his shoulder. "Ron, are you alright?"

"Yeah fine," Ron lied as he turned and looked at Hermione. "I've been perfectly fine," he said, tears coming to his eyes but he kept them back like the man he was, the man he would always be for Hermione.

Hermione saw the tears coming to Ron's eyes and she whipped them away carefully. "No, you haven't been fine," she said softly, then brushing his long hair out of his eyes. "You've missed me, that wouldn't be considered fine."

Ron broke down, knowing Hermione was right. He was anything but fine over the past few years without her around. He hugged Hermione tight but he kept his tears back still like the man he wanted to be for Hermione. He loved her too much to let her see him cry for her and over her.

"Ron, it is okay to cry you know," Hermione whispered in Ron's ear, knowing he was holding the tears back.

"No it's not, not with you around," Ron informed her quietly then looking at the door where Neville and Ginny had obviously left to leave him alone with Hermione.

"Why me?"

Ron paused and let go of Hermione then turning away from her. He took a deep breath before he turned back to Hermione and then pulling her into a kiss. He knew Hermione was obviously liking the kiss because she let out a small moan, a moan he'd been dying to hear for so long. He finally let go and let her breath for a moment. "That's why. I have to be your man and men don't cry."

"They do sometimes you know," Hermione said quietly as she looked up into Ron's eyes. "If you want to be my man then don't be afraid to let yourself cry because I want you to be my man," she said softly as she brushed his cheek. "The thing is you can't. As a servant girl for the Malfoys' I am not allow to marry unless they choose to let me go off and marry someone."

"What! That's no fair! You should have a choice to be able to marry someone."

"But I don't. As a muggle born Voldemort and the Malfoys' control me and Snape for the moment. He so called 'saved me' from the Malfoys' which is all part of his plan to be a spy here," Hermione said, staring up into Ron's eyes. "I shouldn't be telling you any of this but you can save the order while you have a chance. Snape is going to be a spy here and you have to make sure he doesn't learn anything important until you bust him some how."

"Okay," Ron said as he nodded his head then looking at Hermione closely. "The only way you'll be free is when we beat Voldemort, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's the only way muggle borns and half bloods will be free."

"Ms. Granger!"

"Oh no, I must go. That's Snape, I must go," Hermione said softly and then kissing Ron lightly. "I'll hopefully be back soon, I promise. Don't forget about me. And, I love you," she said softly and then running out of the room quickly towards the front doors. "I'm here Snape," she said softly and then standing next to Neville.

"Now we must return you to the Malfoys'," Snape said and then leading Neville and Hermione back to the Malfoys' house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the wonderful next chapter. I love this chapter personally because I find it kind of funny. Hermione loses it, it was really fun to write. I hope you all like.**

* * *

"Get your bum in gear Granger! We don't have all day you know!" 

Hermione sighed and started to fix the food faster though it tasted a lot better with time and effort. She was about ready to find a poisoning potion and pour it into the Malfoys' food at the rate things where going. "I'm going damnit!" she snapped at Draco not caring about what might happen.

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me," Hermione said coldly as she stopped her work and looked at Draco coldly. "I said I'm going damnit!"

Draco's face filled with anger and he slapped Hermione across the face, good and hard. "Don't you dare talk to me with that type of language," he snapped at her then glaring at her. "Now back to work!"

"Whatever! Stupid Malfoy," Hermione muttered, turning back to the food in front of her only to be turned back around to face Draco. He started to hit her and smack her where ever he could reach on her small weak body. He finally pushed her to the floor and smacked her harder after getting over top of her. She let out cries of pain as he hit her good in the face a few times, making her nose bleed along her bleeding lip she now had. She started to kick him away, trying to save herself from being hurt badly. Finally Mr. Malfoy came in and pulled Draco up off of her.

"What happened here?"

"Granger was misbehaving and she called me a stupid Malfoy."

"That's because you are damnit!" Hermione cried as she managed to push her aching body up off the ground. She was about to pounce at Draco when the door rang and she glared at him before heading off to get it. She opened the door to see Snape and Neville standing there. "Kitchen," she said knowing what Snape was going to ask. With a nod Snape walked off leaving her and Neville. She let Neville in then closed the door behind him.

"Hermione, what happened to you? You're bleeding pretty badly."

"I was using bad language with Draco and I called him a stupid Malfoy so we kind of started to fight and, well, he kind of won if you couldn't tell," Hermione said with a small sigh as she whipped the blood from under her nose and then off her lips before whipping it on her tattered dress. "So, why's Snape here today?"

"He's bringing you along with us today to the order. The order members told him that if he didn't bring you once a week to see them then he would be band. Ron fought hard to get the order members to pass that," Neville said calmly and then watching as Snape appeared out of the kitchen.

"Let's go you two," Snape ordered then leading Hermione and Neville to the order. When they got there Snape left them again for another order meeting leaving the two alone.

Hermione whipped her nose and lip again since the bleeding was still happening still and whipped it on her dress once more. "Let's go Neville," she said quietly. "I want to find Ron and Ginny. Ginny can help me with my condition at the moment."

Neville nodded and led Hermione up to where he learned Ron's room was but after knocking he found that Ron wasn't there. He led Hermione to Ginny's room next but still no one was there. "I've check both of their rooms so they must be in the meeting as well. Let's go to the bath room at least and fix you up."

Hermione let out a sigh and followed Neville to the bathroom where she washed the bloody off her face then Neville cast a few healing charms to get the blood flow to stop. "How'd you do that?"

"Ginny taught me healing curses when I was here so she said I could heal myself if Snape ever beat me good," Neville said with a lightly laugh then grabbed a towel and whipped the water off of Hermione's face. "There, good as new and Ron would love to see your wonderful clean face."

Hermione blushed lightly and followed Neville out of the bathroom to see a few people down stairs in front of the doors. After looking hard she saw it was the twins, Ron, and Ginny. She didn't wait for Neville before she raced down the steps shouting Ron's name and flinging her arms around his neck in a hug.

Neville laughed lightly before following Hermione down the steps to the group. "Wow Hermione, full of energy already," he said with a small laugh as he shook his head and then letting out a sigh; something actually coming into his mind. "Hermione I just realized something."

Hermione let go of Ron and looked at Neville curiously for a moment before actually speaking. "What?"

"What will Draco say when he sees you aren't bleeding anymore? He beat you pretty good. He would find out your getting help some where," Neville said quietly watching the expressions on all the Weasley's faces.

"So? Draco is a damn git and he can die for all I care. I don't mind taking another fight with him," Hermione told Neville then looked at Ron who was surprised by her language. "Long story short me and Draco got into a fight and he won."

"Hermione," Ron groaned as he put his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Why would you put yourself in danger like that?"

"Because I'm tired of being ordered by Draco. I'm may be a servant by law but that doesn't mean it's what I want to be!" Hermione cried and tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "Plus he was asking for it."

Ron hushed Hermione as he pulled her into his arms and letting her cry into his chest. "Hermione, the order is trying hard and fast to beat Voldemort. As soon as Voldemort is gone you can be here in my arms and I'll never order you around, ever," he told her, starting to stroke Hermione's hair slowly. "I promise you that we are all trying so hard to defeat Voldemort."

Hermione nodded her head into Ron's chest and then lifted her head up to have Ron whip her cheeks clean from tears. "Thanks Ron but you ordering me around isn't the same as what the Malfoys' do. All I was doing was cooking when Draco started to tell me to go faster because he supposedly didn't 'have all day'," she said softly as she looked up into Ron's eyes. "You telling me to cook isn't so bad because I know you'd never tell me to go faster. Cooking takes time and people with common sense know that."

Ron smiled lightly and kissed Hermione's forehead. "I don't want to order you around though, that's not what Weasleys' do with girls. Weasleys' love their girls and show them respect even during times we might disagree with the girl we love. I don't want to order you around, it just isn't right," he told her quietly.

Ginny glared at her brother for a moment since he forgot she was a girl.

"And the Weasley girls love their guys and show them respect even during times they might disagree," Ron added, seeing Ginny's glare and feeling a bit frightened by it.

Hermione laughed lightly and hugged Ron tight, just wanting to hold him. "I give you permission to tell me what things need to be done, that's not ordering me," she said softly and giving a light laugh.

"Granger! Longbottom!"

Hermione jumped and then looked at Snape for a moment before looking at Ron again. "So, I guess I'll see you next week. Neville told me I have to be brought along once a week or else he isn't part of the order," she said softly as she let go of Ron then looked at the twins. "Hi guys, bye guys," she said softly and then running over to Snape with Neville.

"Let's go you two!" Snape ordered and Hermione and Neville of course followed, having no other choice really.

Ron watched as Hermione left then looked at his family. "We have to save Hermione and soon guys. She about to crack I think and I can't let that happen. I love her too much to let her die because knowing the Malfoys' if she breaks out way to much she is gone," he said quietly and then heading towards his room trying to think about what he could possibly do to help Hermione, his love. He wanted her to be free of being ordered around and to have her stay in his arms forever more.

Ginny followed Ron to his room and once they got there she sat down on his bed. "But that could take a few months or maybe even a year before we finally defeat Voldemort. If Harry couldn't, what makes you think we can?"

"We'll have to have larger numbers of people fighting. The more of us fighting the easier it will be to win," Ron said, walking straight over to the window and staring out of it. "Ginny, I love Hermione and I need to save her from this."

"I know you love her Ron but it might be a while before she actually can be saved," Ginny said quietly, pulling her leg up onto Ron's bed and pulling them to her chest. She knew Ron loved Hermione, which was very obvious to her.

Ron let out a sigh and joined his sister on his bed. "I know but I have to try. Just like Harry did everything to save you, I am going to do everything I can to save Hermione even if I don't make it. She'll be free to live her life, that's all that matters to me."

"Ron, you can't say that. You'll make it, make it for her. Ron, without you I don't think Hermione would even be able to live her life. It's amazing how I've lived my life on without Harry," Ginny said softly, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Make it for Hermione, please."

"Ginny, you tired killing yourself the day after Harry died at war," Ron commented as he looked at his sister. "It was lucky we stopped you from it and helped you. But I can't make any promises about making it for Hermione."

"The problem is Ron, no one will be there to stop Hermione if she does try to kill herself if you die fighting," Ginny said quietly as she looked at her brother. "Please, just try your best to make it for Hermione," she said then getting up and walking out of the room towards her room.

Ron let out a sigh; his sister had a point, there was no way of stopping Hermione from killing herself if no one was around. Thankfully Ginny was still at the Burrow when she tried to kill herself so it was easy to stop her but no one would know where to find Hermione if she tried to kill herself over him.

"What am I going to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. I had a lot of problems with how I wanted this chapter to go really. I finally got it right and put into the right words. You won't know about what happened until later but you'll find out sooner or later. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione ran down dark streets without a clue of where she was heading. All she was thinking was she had to escape from Draco. She was frightened by what he tried to do to her. She was happy that she even got away from him before he actually did anything to her. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was to keep running and running until she knew for sure she was safe to relax or she was some where safe to hide for now. 

She could feel her bare feet start to hurt from how hard her she smacked her feet to the stone streets as she ran. She continued to run none the less just in case she was being followed by Draco or anyone for that matter. She knew her feet could rest later on after she knew that she was safe. God, she hated being a servant girl especially a muggle born one.

She finally came to a stop and didn't hear anyone following her but then again she didn't even know where she was at herself. She look around the alley she was now standing in and breathed deeply as she tried to catch her breath from the run. She walked over to the wall of the alley and sat down then laid her head back on it. She just needed to relax for now and breath for a moment.

After a few minutes of sitting there in the quiet she got up after finally catching her breath and walked out of the alley. She knew the street and knew it lead towards the Order. She knew it would be a long walk from where she was now but she could make it. She was far away from the Malfoy's manor, that was for sure. She was on the other side of where the Order was and the manor was on the other side.

She walked down the stone streets slowly and splashed into a few water puddles then let out a small sigh. Thoughts of what happened to her before she ran out of the manor where fludding back into her mind. She shivered at the thought but continued on no matter how unpleasent the thoughts of what happened really where.

She finally reached the front of the Order and carefully unlocked the door, remembering how from years ago when the Order was first started. She pulled the door opened and walked inside then locked the door back up so no one else could get in unless they knew how to unlock the door. She guessed it was about midnight now at the latest so she figured she'd been out for about an hour or maybe two at the most.

With a sigh she headed up the steps quietly so she wouldn't wake any of the other people who where asleep since it was midnight. She walked down a few halls heading towards where Neville had showed her Ron's room was. When she got there she heard voices inside but since she didn't know who's they where she just listened for a moment. She waited for a moment but after hearing Ron's voice she burst in and fell to the floor after closing the door. "Ron! Don't make me go back! I don't want to go back!" she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks and making no sense to anyone in the room.

Ron was in the middle of a conversation with his sister and then twins when Hermione burst in and broke into tears. He got off his bed and knelt down in front of Hermione and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He shushed her lightly so she would calm down a bit before she told him what happened. He could feel her shaking as he held her in his arms and she just cried. "Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione started to shake harder but her tears slowly stopped. She whipped her cheeks clean and looked at Ron, shaking harder each minute. "D-Draco tried to rape me," she shuddered out. "I-I don't want to go back."

The twins, Ginny, and Ron where all shocked when the words came out of Hermione's mouth. Ginny joined Hermione and Ron on the floor and put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's alright Hermione; we'll take care of you. We won't let them take you back. Not if you have the chance of being raped again but how'd you escape? Or did Draco actually rape you?"

"He tired as I said. When I woke he was trying to take my shirt off," Hermione said softly, pointing down to her half buttoned and half unbuttoned shirt. She slowly started to botton her shirt up then looked at Ron and Ginny. "I knew I had to escape so I kicked him in the spot and ran for it."

Ron smiled lightly as he held Hermione close to him. "You're my strong 'Mione. We'll make sure you won't be made to go back there. I won't lose you to Draco Malfoy," he said softly, scooping up a still shaking Hermione and setting her down on his bed. "Fred, George, go get mum and bring her here," he told his brother's and they ran out right away with no complaining. Hermione was a friend to them and they knew this would be for her so they did as their little brother said.

"You won't lose me to Draco, Ron. I don't love him, I love you and only you," Hermione said softly, laying her head on Ron's pillow comfortably. It was the first time she'd been in such a comfortable bed such as this one. It was kind of nice to be in a real bed again and one so comfortable. She took in the smell of the sheets and pinned it to be Ron's wonderful scent right away.

Ron stroked Hermione's cheek and smiled lightly as she laid there though she was still shaking. "Good, that means you truly love me," he said softly and then kissing her forehead. "Try to stop shaking 'Mione, everything is fine," he told her as he stroked her hair trying to get her to stop her shaking a bit at the very least.

"I-I'm still scared though. The whole things haunts me," Hermione said softly, as she looked at Ron as he now sat down on the edge of him bed. "I don't want to go back and I don't want Draco to rape me. Please don't send me back there. I-I'm so scared and I'm not one to be scared usually."

"You won't be going back, I'll make sure of that," Ron said softly as he brushed small strands of hair out of her face. "I won't let you get sent back and be raped by Draco. He must have some reason behind it and I will make sure he can't get his filthy hands on you. You are my girl and he can't have you," he told her as if claiming her for himself. "Weasleys' also protect their girls from men who try to rape them. As a Weasley I won't let Draco touch a finger on my girl."

Mrs. Weasley came running in and saw Ginny sitting on the floor next to Ron's bed, Ron sitting on the edge of his bed, and Hermione laying in the bed shaking a bit, still. "Ron, what's going on here?" she asked quietly as she walked in and over towards the bed where they all where gathered.

"Draco tried to rape Hermione. She's scared and she doesn't want to go back. We have to keep her here, please mum," Ron said as he looked over at his mum then at Hermione. "She's so scared she can't stop shaking. W-We can't let her go back. I don't," he started and then stopping for a moment as he blushed lightly. "I mean she doesn't want Draco to succeed in raping her," he corrected himself.

Mrs. Weasley smiled lightly and nodded her head lightly, seeing her son truly loved Hermione and wanted to be there for her. "Of course she'll stay but we can't let Snape find her here. When Snape comes Hermione will have to be locked up because if he sees her he'll take her back to the Malfoys'," she said softly and then heading towards the door. "Hermione try to relax dear and let Ron take care of you for the night. Ginny on the other hand, off to bed with you. It is way too late," she said and then leaving to go back to bed. She would trust Ginny to head to bed on her own since she was old enough that she didn't need to be walked there.

Ginny let out a moan of disappointment then said good night to Hermione and her brother before getting up and heading off to bed as she was told.

Ron smiled lightly and climbed across his bed and laid down next to her. "Hermione, there's no need to be scared," he said softly then putting his arms around her. "You're in my arms and you won't be leaving them any time soon," he whispered and then kissing the top of Hermione's head lightly. "So please, get some sleep and try not to worry so much. You know I would never rape you so it is alright."

Hermione smiled weakly knowing Ron was speaking the truth about him not raping her. She snuggled up close to Ron and took in his scent before closing her eyes and letting herself drift to sleep in his arms for the night. She knew she would be safe there for a while unless Draco knew where she went and knew how to get here. She knew that was impossible though because she could have gone any where really. It would take days for the Malfoys' to find her real location unless Snape found her.

Ron held Hermione tight in his arms and pulled the covers over both of them. He rested his head on his pillow next to Hermione and just held her close for a moment. He took in her warmth and feeling her stop shaking for the moment. Just as he closed his eyes Hermione started to shake fiercely in her sleep. With a groan he opened his eyes again and shook Hermione awake knowing it was probably a bad dream since she was also sweating.

Hermione opened her eyes when Ron shook her and looked at him, relaxing herself some. She snuggled close to Ron and just stayed in his arms, getting as close as possible. "Ron, it won't leave my head," she muttered, tears threatening to come to her eyes.

Ron hushed Hermione and held her close, pressing her head into his chest. "It's alright love," he whispered leaning down and kissing the top of her head. He hushed her slowly in a calm voice and started to rock her slowly in his arms.

"Ron, what if they find me and take me away? Draco could actually succeed at raping me one night," Hermione said softly as she closed her eyes and tried to let Ron rock her to sleep in his arms. She let out a yawn and snuggled close as she waited for an answer from Ron.

"I won't let them Hermione. You aren't going without a fight and a good one at that," Ron told her, closing him eyes himself and starting to drift himself to sleep slowly but he kept himself up just so he would know Hermione was asleep before he went.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Ron told her and then giving a larger yawn himself. "Now please try to get to sleep love. You need to rest; you've had a long night."

Hermione snuggled closer and with a yawn she let herself fall asleep in Ron's arms. He slowly followed her to sleep and stopped his rocking though he held her close still. He had a tight grip around her that no one would be able to break but himself when he let go of her. He was determined not to let anyone take Hermione away from him while he slept along with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter all. I have no warnings for this one really. I will say this isn't my favorite chapter but it gives some information on things and it reveals their plan to hopefully defeat Voldemort. Will it work is the question? Dun dun dun...**

**That is for me to know and you all to find out. So enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione open her eyes to see a sleeping Ron in front of her; it was about five in the morning. She was used to waking up early and going off to her chores but being here she had nothing to do. She tried to push herself up but she was fastened to the bed by Ron's arms. She smiled lightly at the fact that Ron had her tight in his arms to make her feel protected. She let out a small yawn and snuggled herself into place again and fell back asleep, having the chance to actually get some extra sleep.

She woke a few hours later to find it about seven in, close to eight, in the morning. Ron seemed to be asleep in her opinion so she let out a sigh and just laid in Ron's arms; not knowing that Ron was actually awake and waiting for her to wake up.

"Morning 'Mione," Ron whispered, opening his eyes and looking at Hermione in his arms. "I was wondering when you'd wake up."

Hermione looked up at Ron and gave him a warm smile. "Morning Ron. I'm sorry if I kept you from anything by sleeping in. It's been a while since I've slept in or slept in a nice comfortable bed."

"No love, you didn't keep me from anything though my stomach was a little upset with me for staying here with you," Ron said and laughing lightly before he kissed to top of her head. "I bet it has been a while. What time do you normally get up?"

"Five in the morning then I go straight to work," Hermione said softly and then laughing lightly. "Sorry Ron's stomach," she said as she leaned her head towards his stomach then kissing it lightly before looking back at Ron. "Does your stomach forgive me for sleeping in and making it wait for food?"

"Five in the morning! Hermione, that's horrible," Ron explained and then laughing lightly. "Yeah, my stomach for gives you but it wants some food and quickly," he said with a small laugh as he let go of her and then sat up in her bed.

Hermione sat up in bed as well and slipped out first since she was by the edge of the bed. She stood up and watched as Ron got up off the bed after she did. "Waking up at five isn't too bad once you get used to it. Plus, I had to always have everything out and ready for the Malfoy family once they woke," she told him and then letting out a deep sigh. "Come on; let's get your stomach some food. It will be nice to have a decent meal for once in a long time."

Ron took a hold of Hermione's waist and held her close to him. "Here, you will be able to have a nice meal and as much as you want," he told her and then leading her out of the room and towards the kitchen where talking was going on inside, just the normal morning talking.

"Molly, will you please tell us who the guest is?"

"No, only the twins and Ginny know who it is. The rest of you will have to wait and see."

Hermione looked at Ron who looked back at her. "I'm the guest?" she asked quietly.

"Most likely. You know you are more then a guest to us but no one knows you're here but me, mum, Ginny, and the twins," Ron answered quietly and then pushing the door to the kitchen open then leading Hermione inside. "Morning mum. I finally got sleeping beauty up."

"Ron!"

"I'm only joking Hermione, chill," Ron said as he laughed lightly and then walked her over to the table and then offered her the chair next to Ginny. "Now eat as much as you want. We won't be like the Malfoys' and starve you," he told her then sitting down in the seat next to Hermione.

"Well if you think about Ron, they did feed me but the food wasn't that good," Hermione said and then letting out a sigh as she looked at all the old order members she had met a long time ago. "Hey Tonks, Remus," she said softly, her two favorite order members out of all of them except Ron's parents of course. "Mr. Weasley," she added as she nodded at Mr. Weasley sitting all the way down the table from where she was.

"Hello Hermione," Remus said softly, a bit in shock to see Hermione was their guest of honor. "How have you been?"

"Okay I suppose. Except for the day I got into a fight with Draco and lost and then last night w-when," Hermione started and then looked at Ron. She didn't finish just grabbed a roll from the table.

"When what?"

"When Draco tried to rape her," Ron finished and then starting to pile food onto his plate. "It is something she'd rather put into her past though."

"Hermione, that's horrible," Tonks commented as she looked at Hermione. "Men these days don't know what it's like to be a lady. Most of them mistreat ladies in such horrible ways these days except Remus."

"And Ron," Hermione added quietly as she looked at Tonks as well.

"Thank you, Hermione," Ron said and then kissing the top of her head lightly before starting to eat his food.

Hermione looked over at Ron and gave him a light smile then took a bite of her roll before looking back at Tonks. "Look, I would rather not talk about it anymore. I would just like to put the whole thing in the back of my mind."

"Understandable," Remus said as he put his arm around Tonks. "Hermione, I bet you didn't hear."

"Hear what?"

"Me and Tonks are going to be married after we finally finish Voldemort," Remus told Hermione proudly then planting a small kiss on Tonks.

"That's great. I am happy for you two," Hermione said softly as she gave them a light smile. "I am probably out of the know with everything about you guys. The only things I hear are Voldemort's new plans and such. Like Snape being a spy and yada, yada. That is the only information that servants hear really but passing it around is our way of warning out the ones that are still free and want to get rid of Voldemort, like you guys."

"So, Snape really is a spy?"

"Yes, he is. He is lying to you and you all pretty much fell for it. Snape does not think of Neville as a son, he beats Neville just as bad as Draco beats me. Snape doesn't care about me, he only wanted you guys to believe him more by bringing me along with him," Hermione said as she looked over at Mrs. Weasley.

"Told you mum. I heard this all from Hermione and she's the one who has connections to Voldemort," Ron said with a mouth full of food. "Hermione, please eat more then just a roll," he told her after swallowing all the food in his mouth.

"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full," Hermione told him and then putting a bit of food on her plate but not much. "It isn't polite you know."

Ron smiled lightly; this was the old Hermione he knew and yet loved as well like everything else about her that he loved. He took more food and put it on Hermione's plate. "Please Hermione, eat more. I know you might not eat as much as I do but I want you to eat more. You aren't at the Malfoys' any more so you can eat as much as you want. My mum's cooking isn't that bad, is it?"

"Ronald Billius Weasley!"

Hermione laughed lightly and shook her head. "No, your mum's cooking is the best I've ever tasted. It has been since the first time I spent the summer with you guys," she said softly and then starting to eat the food Ron piled onto he plate.

"Thank you, Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley said quietly and then letting out a small sigh. "Hermione, Severus will be here close to noon so stay out of his sight if you don't want to go back to the Malfoys'," she told Hermione and then looking at everyone else. "Now that we know Severus really is a spy we can plan what to do but when he's not around to hear it."

"What you do is tell him a lie," Hermione said quietly as she looked up at Mrs. Weasley. "Tell him that you'll attack at one time which will be a made up time. Voldemort will have his army ready but when you don't show up he'll just let his army go. Then come in at least a good few hours after the made up time and attack, catching him off guard. Plus, he'll have very few guards around to help him. I know I'm not part of the order but I know what goes on in Voldemort's side."

Mrs. Weasley looked over at Hermione and gave her a light smile. "It's alright dear; we could use your input. With you being in with the things that happen with Voldemort we could really use you. We'll talk about the whole thing as an order."

Hermione smiled lightly and started to eat quietly as everyone talked around her. She just sort of stayed out of the conversations though she was listening to them. When Ron called her name a few times she finally tuned in and looked at him. "Yeah Ron?" she asked quietly.

"Want to head up to my room with the twins and Ginny? We can just catch up a bit. We never seem to be able to fill you in when you're here," Ron said quietly as the adults talked about Hermione's idea.

"Sure," Hermione said quietly only to have Ron help her up then lead her to his room with Ginny at her other side and the twins behind them. She put her arm around Ginny's shoulders and pulled her close, wanting her best friend near her. "Ginny, I heard you taught Neville some healing charms. Care to teach me some in case I do get sent back?" she asked.

"Of course! I can't have my best friend getting hurt badly and not know how to fix herself up. Plus, she has to make herself look beautiful for a certain Weasley boy named Ron," Ginny joked and then her and Hermione laughed a bit, even Ron joined in a bit but not much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next wonderful chapter. It leaves you wondering but trust me nothing bad happens. Well actually... you'll find out what happens in the next chapter. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Hermione headed towards Ron's room to wish him luck with tonight. The order choose to go with her plan over the past few days. She hadn't been found by Snape but Neville knew she was there hiding out and kept her secret. Tonight was now the night that Ron would head out with the rest of the order and the twins while her and Ginny waited here by their lonesome. She knocked on Ron's door and when he called her in she opened the door and slowly walked in. "Hey Ron," she said softly.

Ron stopped his preparing; more like convincing himself he could do this and survive for Hermione. "Hey Hermione," he said quietly as he looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "Hermione, can you promise me something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Hermione asked as she walked over to Ron and sat down on his bed next to him.

"If I die, please go on with your life. Ginny tried killing herself after Harry died and, well, I don't want you to do the same," Ron said quietly, looking away from Hermione, not wanting to see her expression.

Hermione let out a sigh and turned Ron's head to look her in the eyes. "I promise but you'll make it through," she said softly and then kissing him lightly. She pulled a folded up parchment out of her pocket and placed it into Ron's hand. "Here's the map around Voldemort's place. It will help you out while you're fighting; I made it just in case."

Ron closed his around the parchment and looked at Hermione. "Thanks Hermione," he whispered and then putting the parchment into his pocket before pulling her close. "We shouldn't be thinking about this or talking about it. We should be spending this time together happily," he told her and then kissing Hermione lightly again.

"You're right Ron," Hermione whispered as she climbed up into Ron's lap then kissing him, not pulling away.

Ron pulled away for breath knowing Hermione probably needed some air as well. "Merlin 'Mione," he muttered as he started into her eyes. "You are so hot and amazing and always will be."

Hermione blushed lightly and looked at Ron. "Thank you, I will always be your hot, amazing Hermione," she whispered and then kissing him in a light peck.

Ron groan and pulled Hermione into a kiss and they both started to kiss each other with a lot of passion. She was so damn hot in his opinion and she always would be.

Hermione pulled away and fell back on the bed, leaving her feet on Ron's lap. She looked at his with a smile on her face; one she felt could never fade unless she heard really bad news. She had never felt more happier in her life and that was the best kiss she'd ever had in her life.

"You're so damn hot Hermione," Ron muttered, falling back on his bed then moving his position so he was laying next to her. "God, I love you so much."

Hermione snuggled up in Ron's arms and placed her finger over his mouth. "Watch your language."

"This is coming for the girl who said Draco was a damn git and he could die for all she cared," Ron said, laughing lightly as he held Hermione close.

"I was in a bad mood and Draco is," Hermione said softly as she looked up at Ron. "I wasn't much myself when I said that plus the fact that I just got into a fight with Draco put me in a bad mood."

"Awww… poor 'Mione."

Hermione hit Ron playfully in the stomach then cuddled close to him. "Ron, I love you," she whispered then placed a light kiss on his neck.

Ron groaned as Hermione kissed his neck; that was the effect she had on him. "I love you too," he whispered back then placing a kiss on the top of her head. There was a knock on the door which made him release his grip around Hermione and sit up. "Come in."

Ginny walked into the room and looked straight at her brother. "Ron, it's time for you to go. The order wants to leave early to prepare for the fight," she said quietly, her eyes shifting to the floor.

Hermione sat up after hearing this and she looked at Ron for a moment before hugging him tight. "Good luck Ron. Please be careful," she whispered, holding back her tears that where threatening to come.

"I will," Ron told Hermione, lifting her head up to look him in the eyes and then placing a light kiss on her lips. He gave Hermione a tight squeeze then let go of her, with some trouble, and standing up and heading in front of Ginny.

"Good luck bro. I'll take care of Hermione," Ginny told her brother then giving him a tight hug.

"Thank you," Ron whispered, kissing his sister's forehead then walking out of the room, leaving his two girls there.

"Ginny," Hermione said, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. "How worried where you when Harry went off to fight?" she choked out through her crying.

Ginny walked over and put her arms around her crying friend and hugged her tight as she hushed her. "Of course I was but I had to let him go and trust him. I knew he was doing the right thing," she answered quietly. "There is no way of explaining how worried I really was but I got over it. Ron is doing what's right and you need to trust he'll come back alright."

Hermione nodded her head and started to whip the tears off her cheeks, trying to calm herself down. "Okay. I just don't want to lose him, not after we finally are together," she whispered and let out a deep sigh trying to stop the small amount of tears that where left from her crying.

"I know it's hard but it will be alright. Ron will be okay," Ginny told Hermione as she shipped the tears off of Hermione's cheeks for her. "Come on; let's go get something to eat."

Hermione smiled lightly then walked with Ginny to the kitchen and stopped outside hearing someone inside. She told Ginny to be very quiet and the stood listening to what was going on inside the kitchen.

"The coast is clear, none of the order members are here."

"Are you sure Granger is here? She could be any where."

"Think father, all Granger's friends are here so she's probably here some where."

"Ginny, find the order members and warn them. I'll take care of these guys," Hermione order but before Ginny could reply she gave a glare and Ginny quickly went. She took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. "Looking for me, are you? Took you a while to figure out where I ran to and hid for the past few days.

"Don't get smart with us Granger!" Draco snapped then grabbing Hermione's arms tight. "You ruined my plan which means I'll have to try again and it _will_ be painful," he told her. "Very painful."

"You'll have no control over me soon so I'm not very threatened by you any more," Hermione commented as she looked at Draco. "The moment Voldemort dies I'm a free girl."

"What are you talking about Granger? The time the order was going to attack has passed. They obviously are too weak to help a mudblood like you," Draco snorted in Hermione's face.

Snape looked at Hermione for a moment before finally getting all of it. "The order lied to me. What did you tell them Granger?"

"I'll never tell!"

"Oh, you'll tell us alright."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is! The chapter where we find out what happens to Hermione... kind of. Anywho... it is also the battle part when they are fighting. You'll see who dies and who lives... if I choose to tell you. This is the chapter with the most action in it really and I really loved writing this chapter. It is by far my favorite chapter of them all. So please enjoy! By the way, just because I say this is the battle against Voldemort doesn't mean the fiction is over and you'll see why at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"Okay, according to Hermione's map this is the main room," Ron said quietly looking at the map and the double doors in front of him. He stuffed the map into his pocket and looked at the members with the wand at his ready. "We're here. Be ready to fight," he told them.

"Wait!" Ginny's voice called quietly as she pushed her way though the group towards her brother. "Don't go in yet. I have something I need to tell you, Ron," she panted and then falling into her brother's arms from being so tired.

Ron struggled to hold his sister up before finally getting her to stand up by herself. "What's up Ginny? This better be important since you shouldn't be here."

"It is," Ginny told her brother but before she could speak there where three loud cracks from behind the doors followed by yelling. "Hermione," she whispered under her breath as she stood and listened.

"I'll never tell!"

"Hermione, save yourself from being hurt now."

"Shut up Longbottom!"

"Granger, tell us!

"NEVER!!"

Ron listened to the yelling and looked at his sister. "What happened to her?" he asked obviously referring to the yelling Hermione on the other side of the door. Before his sister could answer there where a lot of smacking sounds and finally a wail of pain from Hermione. "Tell me later. Right now, we fight and save Hermione and Neville," he said and the order barged into the room with Ron and Ginny at the lead.

"Ron," Hermione cried from the floor; bruises all over her body and her cheeks bright red from being slapped hard.

Voldemort stepped in front of Hermione and looked at the order. "I was wondering when you all would come," he said in his normal cold, snake like voice. "Draco, you know what to do with our servants."

Draco nodded and grabbed Hermione under her arms then pulled her up. When she tried to run he grabbed her waist and threw her onto his shoulder. "Damn your heavy Granger," he muttered as he pushed Neville into a cell then took Hermione off his shoulder and threw her into without a care. He locked the cell and smirked at the two. "Enjoy the free show of your friends dying."

Hermione winced when she was thrown into the cell and looked at Draco. She literally growled at him before looking at Ron through the cell, begging for him to save her without any words.

"No you didn't just growl at me."

"Get over it Draco. Go put the key in a safe place since no magic can free those two from the cell," Voldemort ordered in a some what hiss and Draco did as he was told to like he always did.

"Before we start this fight give us a moment," Ron said and then grabbing his sister's arm and pulling her close. "Find that key and bring it back to me. If I am busy some how get to that cell and free them," he whispered to her then letting her go and watching her run off through the crowd of order members. "Okay, now we're ready."

Ginny let out a sigh as she watched the battle from the doors, her brothers getting knocked around. There where only three fighting and against the order of many so the out come seemed obvious to her. She let out a sigh and ran through the place not knowing where to be looking really.

She turned into hallways and looked around carefully each step she took. "This'll take forever," she muttered to herself then hearing Draco's voice gloating to himself. She grinned widely and ran towards his gloating voice to find him hiding the key in some room. She pounced onto Draco and hit him in the face without him even knowing she was there until then.

"Weasley!" Draco growled as he hit Ginny across the face with the hand that was not fastened around the key.

"Malfoy!" Ginny growled back as she hit Draco in the stomach and the face with all she had. She was not weak, growing up with brothers had it's advantages to it at times. She pried the key out of Draco's hand and waved it in front of his face before fastening it in her hand.

Draco flipped Ginny so she was on the floor and he was on top and hitting her with everything. "Give me that key!" he snapped, smacking Ginny across the face with his fist.

"No!" Ginny growled out and then starting to kick him in random places on his legs and knees. She finally found the power to push him back to the floor and then pulled out her wand. "Why fight when I can just kill you now."

Draco laid on the ground speechless as she pointed her wand at him. He searched himself for his wand but found he didn't have it on him though he remembered having it while yelling at Hermione. Hermione! "That brat!" he growled in a needing tone to hurt someone. He pushed Ginny to the floor and raced back to where the battle was taking place without the key.

Ginny quickly got up and ran after him but she stood no chance. Even growing up with boys she could never manage to catch them when they ran away from her for her to chase. By the time she caught up Draco was at the cell trying to figure out some way in without the key while Hermione twirled Draco's wand in her fingers in front of him. "What a loser," she laughed under her breath.

"Give me the damn wand Granger!" Draco growled as he forgot trying to opening it and then reached in to only have Hermione move away from his reaching hand.

"You really are a loser. You're never going to get that wand so you where better off letting me kill you," Ginny said as she walked over to Draco who jumped around in fear making her and Hermione chuckle lightly. She pointed her wand at Draco and made sure she had a clear shot. "_Avada Kedavra_!" she shouted and watching the spell successfully hit Draco since he had no way of stopping it.

"Way to go Ginny!" Hermione said as she moved to the door of the cell and looked at Ginny with Neville right behind her. "Now please say you have the key to get us out of here."

Ginny showed Hermione and Neville the key with a smile. She pulled Draco away from the cell then walked up and sticking the key in. "Neville, do you have a wand? When you get out you two need to help fight as well."

"No, I don't."

"Here, use Draco's. I still have mine," Hermione told Neville as she handed him Draco's wand then pulling her wand out. "Go ahead Ginny."

Ginny turned the key and heard it unlock with a click then pulled the door open and watched as Neville joined in the fight while Hermione stopped in front of her. "Go on Hermione."

"Not without you," Hermione said as she grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her out into the battle. "You're strong and will make it," she whispered to Ginny then started to help order members fight Mr. Malfoy. "I've waited so long for this day."

Ron caught sight of Hermione and Ginny casting side by side and he was a little upset yet he was also a bit happy about the site. He quickly dodged out of the way seeing Voldemort cast at him and just barely missed it.

"Tired Weasley?"

"Not yet," Ron growled though he actually was and he was now panting for breath.

Hermione saw Voldemort ready to cast at a tired Ron and she ran over to help even if he didn't want her help. "Hey Voldemort!" she called as she stood on the opposite side of Voldemort that Ron was on. As Voldemort turned to face her she watched Ron look at her and she gave him a nod.

"Granger!" Voldemort hissed loudly.

"Yes?"

"Don't get smart with me," Voldemort snapped at her then hissing out a spell as her so fast she couldn't understand it and was hit by it throwing her to the closest wall and knocking her out. He grinned at his work forgetting that a tired Ron was behind him still and ready to fight.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Ron growled as he hit Voldemort with the spell and killing Voldemort of course. He ran to Hermione as fast as he could and pulled her knocked out body into his arms. "Hermione," he whispered as he check for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief when he got one. "Hold on 'Mione," he whispered and then feeling a small hand on his shoulder, obviously Ginny. "She's still alive, Ginny. We need to save her."

"Get her to the order then. I'll go find mum if she's still alive and tell her," Ginny told her brother in a whisper then heading out to see if her parents survived.

Ron scooped Hermione's body up into both his arms and apparated her to the order; in Ginny's room to be exact. He laid her down on the bed that she'd been sleeping in since she'd been there hiding. He kissed her forehead lightly and sat down on the edge of the bed. All he could do was wait. Wait for his mum to come, wait to see if Hermione would live, and wait for her to awake if she would live.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter will leave make you think that this is the last chapter of the fiction but that is where you'd be wrong and you'll see why. I've said too much already. Read and find out what really happens.**

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes slowly to see a blurry room around her at first then as her eyes started to clear she saw Mrs. Weasley and Tonks standing over her. She jumped a bit not expecting them to be there or for herself to even be alive. She was sure once she hit that wall she was done for. "Ron, where's Ron? Is he alright? Did Voldemort kill him?" she asked as she sat up with pain in her body everywhere pretty much and looked at Mrs. Weasley.

Tonks chuckled lightly and sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed. "He's fine Hermione. He's been worrying about you really. You've been out for about close to ten hours," she told Hermione calmly. "Ron's out with the twins trying to keep his mind off of things."

"What about Ginny?"

"She's fine too."

"Neville?"

"Very well. He went home to his grandma to tell her he was alright. Then he went to find Luna. He said that there where some things he needed to tell her," Tonks told Hermione and then looking at Mrs. Weasley. "Where did Ginny get off too though?"

"I think she went with Ron in the twins or that's what she told me," Mrs. Weasley said and then handing a potion to Hermione. "Here, it will help take the pain away that you still have."

Hermione looked at the potion that was given to her and made a face of disgust at it. The potion looked horrible, like all the ones normally do. "Okay," she said shakily and then starting to swallow down the horrible tasting potion. When she finished she set it down and looked at Mrs. Weasley trying to get the taste out of her mouth though it wasn't working any.

"Yes it tastes bad, I know but the taste will leave soon," Mrs. Weasley told Hermione and then walking out of the room leaving Tonks and Hermione alone.

"Tonks, how worried was Ron?"

"To the point he wouldn't even leave your side. We had to pull him out of the room and out of here to get him out with the twins to keep his mind off things," Tonks said, laughing lightly to herself. "It was an interesting site seeing Ron dragged out of here by the twins."

"Do you know where they went?"

"Lunch at the Leaky Cauldron I believe they said."

"Tonks, I'm going to find Ron. Please don't tell Mrs. Weasley I left," Hermione begged as she climbed out of the bed feeling no pain thanks to the gross potion Mrs. Weasley gave her. "I'll be alright," she told Tonks then apparating out of the room into an alley neat the Leaky Cauldron.

She walked into the Leaky Cauldron and looked around, the place a bit more colorfully then it was when she last saw it.

"Ms. Granger!"

"Hey Tom," Hermione said cheerfully then walking over to him. "Have you seen Ron anywhere?"

"The group went to the joke shop not to long ago," Tom told her as he was cleaning the bar table. "They should still be there most likely. Fred and George where saying they'd open up for a while and see what happened."

"Thanks Tom," Hermione said giving Tom a nod and then running out to Diagon Alley. She looked as most of the shops where also a lot more colorful from the last time she'd seen them as well. She walked up to the joke shop window and shook her head before walking inside.

The place seemed a bit empty at the moment but that was because the sign still said closed on it. "We're closed!" Fred's voice shouted from the back.

"Fine! I'll just go back to the order and drink more nasty potions!" Hermione called of course heading towards the back where she'd heard Fred's voice. She popped her head into the back and only saw Fred and George there. "I just can't win today. Where is Ron?"

"Ginny dragged Ron to the book shop I believe. They said they'd be back soon but who knows how long that will really be," George said as he looked over at Hermione and then going back through the box of items he was looking through.

"But before you go looking for them," Fred said as he stopped his work and stood up heading over to Hermione. "How are you feeling? I swear we literally-"

"Dragged Ron out of the order," Hermione finished for Fred. "I know, Tonks told me. I am feeling a lot better though thanks to this nasty potion your mum made me drink," she told them and then looking around. "I think I'll go find Ron now. Good luck with whatever your doing."

With that Hermione turned and ran out of the joke shop heading towards the book shop; her favorite of all shops. She walked inside and gazed at all the books they had. She knew that there where a lot of book that must have come on and she hadn't read any single one of them. She knew she would be doing a lot of reading for sometime since she missed reading them when they first came out.

"Ron! Stop that! You know Hermione likes to read but not about Quidditch! If you want to get her something get her something nice like a real boyfriend would do!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to the yelling Ginny and peeked her head around the bookshelf before walking in. "You don't need to get me anything at all. I don't need anything. I already have all I could ever want," she told them in a soft calm voice.

Ron embraced her in a hug before Ginny could even react at all. "Hermione! I was so worried about you!" he told her as he hugged her tight before letting her go and looking at her. "What do you mean you have all you could ever want? I want to get you something."

"But you already have Ron. You've given me freedom to do as I please and you are my boyfriend. What more could I ask of you then that?" Hermione asked quietly as she stared up into Ron's blue eyes.

Ron kissed Hermione hard and could hear his sister pretend to be disgusted with their kissing. When he pulled away he looked over at his sister. "Be quiet you. I never said anything about you and Harry," he told her then looking back at Hermione. "I don't know but I still want to get you something."

"Like what?"

"Okay fine, I won't get you something," Ron sighed then laughing lightly with Hermione and Ginny. "Guys we should get going back to the joke shop or the order."

"Let's go to the joke shop. I want to see what things they have since I didn't get to when I was looking for you two," Hermione said as she took a hold of Ron's arm and he lead her out with Ginny following behind them. When they got outside things seemed to have gotten darker from before.

"Looks like your doing well Ms. Granger."

The trio turned to see Snape standing there with his wand tightly grasped in his hand staring the trio down. He was there for revenge.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the last chapter all. I will probably make a sequel but there are no promises. If I do it won't have any action in it at all. Who knows. Keep a look out if I do make one. If you really want me to make a sequel tell me in your reviews and I most likely will do so. So anyways, here is the last and final chapter of the fiction.**

* * *

"Looks like your doing well Ms. Granger."

The trio turned to see Snape standing there with his wand tightly grasped in his hand. He wanted revenge.

"Snape!" Hermione growled out starting to head towards Snape angrily but was only pulled back into Ron's arms. "Let me go Ron!"

Ron hushed in Hermione's ear and then released her from his grasp but he held on to her wrist so she couldn't leave his side. "How did you survive the battle?" he asked coldly as he glared at Snape.

"I escaped when no one was paying attention. Your order is very slow if you haven't noticed. My body was the only one not laying on the floor after Voldemort was killed but your stupid order members failed to look," Snape told them in a growl as his grip on his wand got tighter. "Now I am going to kill you three, the three who ruined everything Voldemort had planned."

"Bring it! We can take-"

Ron covered Hermione's mouth and looked at her sternly telling her to keep her mouth shut. "You'll lose you know. It's three against one so the chances of you winning are very slim," he told Snape calmly as he held Hermione in his arms still with his hand tightly across her mouth.

"It's worth a shot," Snape growled then pointing his wand at them.

Ron immediately let go of Hermione and pulled out his wand then pushed the two girls behind them. He ignored their protests against him as he raised his wand and pointed it at Snape. "Give me your best shot Snape!"

Snape smirked at Ron then hissed a spell at Ron that no one could make out but him since he was the one that said it. He found the key in a battle was to hiss the spells out so fast or so not understandable that the person you fought against couldn't understand the spell cast.

Ron pushed the girls way out of the way then jumped out of the way just before the spell hit him. The spell went flying past his side and if he had been a second off he would have been hit by the spell.

"Ron, kill him now and save the trouble. Think, you'll come out unharmed and you'll win," Hermione whispered to Ron as she looked into his eyes. She wanted him to be unharmed from this and she wanted him to live. Winning she could care less about thought she knew it would be nice.

Ron looked at Hermione and then looked over at Snape who was growling at his miss. He gave a nod to Hermione then walked back in front of Snape with a glare. "_Avada Kedavra!_" he hissed out at Snape then watching as it just hit Snape though if Snape had been sooner it would have missed.

Hermione and Ginny where now hugging each other in joy like best friends who had just learned something so amazing. Then Hermione let go of Ginny and ran to Ron and jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. "Ron," she whispered as she hugged him tight.

"Hermione! I want to hug my brother too you know!"

"Too bad! He's mine!" Hermione cried jokingly at Ginny then letting Ron go so Ginny could hug her brother. "I guess I can share him with his sister though."

Ginny laughed lightly and gave her brother a small hug as he was now laughing as well. "There," she said as she let go of her brother and stepped back. "He is all yours again Hermione."

Hermione laughed as she hugged Ron then looked up at him. "You know we should probably be getting to the joke shop. The twins will be wondering what happened to us," she said softly then looking over at Ginny. "So we should get going."

"Wait," Ron said softly as he looked at Hermione who had turned to face him. "I need to stop some where and get something. Meet you guys there?"

"Err… sure," Hermione said quietly then giving Ron a light peck before walking with Ginny towards. "I wonder what he has to get."

"Isn't obvious?"

"What do you mean?"

Ginny looked at her friend as she walked with Ginny into the now opened joke shop that now had a couple of people looking around but not many. Ginny jumped up onto the counter and looked at Hermione. "Ron wants to go get something that he doesn't need us to help him get. It's obvious he's getting some type of jewelry for you. I doubt it is a ring though."

"Just because Ron wants to get something that he doesn't need our help with doesn't mean he'll get me jewelry," Hermione told Ginny in her matter-of-fact voice.

"Ginny! Get off the counter!"

Ginny hopped off the counter as Fred had told her and looked at Hermione. "You're joking, right?" she asked as she looked at her friend then shaking her head. "Of course he is getting you jewelry. That's why he doesn't want you around. He wants to surprise you with it."

"Ginny, this is the end of the conversation," Hermione said as she turned away from Ginny and looked around the shop a bit.

"Hey Hermione! Come here for a minute!"

Hermione turned to see Ron standing there telling her to come over to where he was. She walked over to Ron and followed him to an empty spot of the shop. "What's up Ron?" she asked quietly.

"I wanted to give you something without anyone around watching me," Ron told her as he pulled out a small box.

"On no Ron. I couldn't marry you. Not yet at least. I mean we haven't even dated at all," Hermione said as soon as she saw the box come out.

Ron chuckled lightly then opened the box to reveal a locket. "Who said anything about marrying you, yet at least? It's a locket so you can put pictures of who ever you want. Well actually one person's already in there."

Hermione's eyes gazed at the locket and slowly picked it up into her hands. "It's beautiful. Where ever did you get the money for it?" she asked and then opening it to see one side empty and the other side filled by Ron's moving picture then closing it with a small smile on her face.

"It took me a lot of saving. I had a feeling one day I'd want to get a special girl a special gift so I thought I'd save up. But I kept enough so I'd only have to save up for an engagement ring," Ron told her then taking the locket from her. "Lift up your hair for me."

Hermione did as she was told and watched as Ron hooked it around her neck. "Well, we still have a while for ourselves before any of are getting married or engaged to anyone. We at least should try being a couple."

"Yep which is why I want to wait."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron in a hug and just held him tight. "I love you, Ron," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too."

**The End**

**A/N:Remember to tell me in your reviews if you want a sequel or not. If I do it will have Tonks and Remus's wedding, Ron and Hermione blooming as a couple, Ginny trying to find love though she wishes it could be Harry, and maybe even Ron and Hermione getting married. But it is up to you guys if I make that sequel.**


End file.
